Scarlet Fíra
Basic Information Personality Scarlet Fíra is a charming young woman, well liked by her peers and by most of Pyrea. Despite this, many are too intimidated by her reputation as Pyrea's strongest to approach her or talk to her, so she is used to being lonely. Regardless of her loneliness, she is extremely confident in her abilities and in herself, and doesn't let failures get to her for too long. Backstory Scarlet Fíra was born in 1713 to the Fíra family, only recognizable due to the father's crimson red hair color, which Scarlet inherited. Crimson red hair was rare in Pyrea, but since it was the supposed hair color of Sekydreña, it was considered a sign of greatness. Scarlet managed to live up to that. She entered the Pyrean Military Program at age 13, always having been able to fight since a young age, and occasionally getting in trouble for it. Two years into the program, she would meet Zeraf Veraflash, a boy in the dual program between the University and Pyrea's Military. They quickly became friends, simply because they found one another very likable, with Zeraf's dependable, daring, and humorous nature, and Scarlet's natural charm and confidence. Not only that, but they were an incredibly powerful duo with the fighting skills they each had. Towards the end of their educations, a few months prior to graduation, Scarlet and Zeraf were jumped and kidnapped by a gang in South Pyrea, but the two managed to defeat most of the gang members before Scarlet was knocked out. Neither of them remember much, if anything at all, from afterwards, but what they do know is someone had played a part in rescuing them. Scarlet acknowledges that event as Zeraf having saved her life, though Zeraf insists it couldn't have completely been him, though he does admit that it was because of his pyromancy that they were able to escape their restraints and fight back in the first place. After her graduation in 1730, Scarlet began to quickly move up the ranks in the military, proving herself over and over as a dedicated soldier and talented leader in defense battles on the Pyrean-Glacian Border, and managing to stop what could have potentially been the beginning of a war by doing what no Pyrean leader in the army had seriously done before: punish the soldiers under their command for committing an unwarranted attack on a Glacian town near the border, and convincing the Governor to pay reparations for the damage done. Scarlet and Zeraf were married in 1733, and a year later would have their first child: Onreif. Four years afterwards, their second child, Raelle, would be born. Just after Raelle was born in 1738, Scarlet was one of the few Pyrean soldiers nominated for a promotion to a flag rank. Even though she was not expected to return to her job in the military so soon after having a child, there was a massive and unwarranted Glacian raid on the town of Aren in January of 1739. Scarlet, currently a Colonel, managed to convince the General into allowing her to join the two battalion being sent to Aren to stop the attack. In this battle, the 13th General of the Pyrean Army was killed, panicking the soldiers, since their main leader was gone. Scarlet decided to take charge of the operations almost immediately, since there wasn't any time to lose, and managed to stop the Glacian attackers and chase them out of Aren. Because of this, in March of 1739, Scarlet was promoted and became the 14th General of the Pyrean Army. Appearances and Importance Scarlet appears in Phoenix several times, but the only time she appears alive in Phoenix is at the beginning. She is presumably killed in the Attack on the Valley at the age of 37 by Sevith Thaumatur. Category:Phoenix Characters